Jen vs darthon 2
by Fanfic productions
Summary: Darthon is back and is more powerful than last time thanks to the fear he gained from the gang and now he wants a rematch against Jen the hedgehog. Does Jen have the power to destroy the evil hedgehog or will darthon prove that he is the true ultimate lifeform? Sequel to darthon vs Jen on thejenthehedgehog's page. Go check that out please. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Rigby fell asleep that night, ready to dream about Jen again but little did the raccoon know that he and his friends were the targets of Jen's old nemesis. you probably know who that is.

Rigby began dreaming, finally. he was ready to dream about her but it didn't go according to plan.

suddenly he was in a strange looking forest. it was dark and mist was everyone. Rigby trembled in fear but he managed to walk... slowly.

the forest seemed endless. he walked farther and farther until... he sees someone standing near a tree.

Rigby: aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!

Rigby tried to run but then the figure appeared in front of him and Rigby noticed the strange blade arm he had, only making it 10x scarier and then the figure grabbed him and giant tentacles appeared out of his back and went inside his mouth, blocking the screams

Rigby:aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!

Mordecai:aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!

Jen:aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh

Mordecai: Dude, wake up!

Rigby: huh?!

Jen: you were just having a bad dream, that's it

Rigby: no. that guy is coming to get me!

Mordecai: ( groans) dude we didn't watch anything yet!

Rigby: no dude! I swear! that guy had big ass tentacles! it was totally real!

Jen notices something on Rigby. he had scratches on his stomach!


	2. Chapter 2

Jen fixed Rigby up using her powers. but the real question was how did this happen?

Rigby, Mordecai and Jen thought at the table. Mordecai noticed something

Mordecai: Jen, why aren't you eating your breakfast?

Jen: I'm not really hungry. I'm more concerned about Rigby

Rigby: I just don't want that to happen again. that guy seemed so familiar. I just cant put my finger on it. he had some kind of cloak on and the big ass tentacles. but I couldn't see what he looked like. whatever he was, it was horrifying

Jen: Rigby, don't worry. I will find him and stop him.

Jen kissed him and the cheek, which was able to cheer him up.

_later that night... _

Mordecai tossed and turned. you could tell what was happening

Mordecai: huh? where am I?

?: Mordecai...

Mordecai: who's there?!

?: its me, Mordecai...

Mordecai: who are you!?

?: I am the one who will end your girlfriends life soon

Mordecai: I swear to god if you touch Jen...

?: what are you gonna do about it. I am far stronger than you and soon I will be stronger than Jen. and once I am your princess will soon make good meal for me

Mordecai looked around. he was in some kind of forest. suddenly he began hearing something. some kind of whispering. and unlike Rigby, he didn't try. he wanted to see what this monster was.

suddenly he heard loud beeping in his ears and something grabbed his throat and turned him around. then Mordecai saw what rigby had see. a figure with a hood and tentacles. Mordecai screamed loudly

?: that's it. be afraid. be very afraid.

the figure laughed as Mordecai nearly dies

Jen: Mordecai, wake up!

Rigby: come on, man!

Mordecai screamed loudly as he suddenly woke up.

Jen: calm down!

Mordecai no! its him! the guy with the tentacles!

Rigby: dude, that's the same dream I had

Mordecai: I know, dude!

**who could this mysterious figure be? and who will he attack next? read and review, that's my model**


	3. Chapter 3

Benson's dream began. he was ready to sleep and dream. it was a long day. but it was great. he got a chance to spend time with the hedgehog he loved so much ( do you think a gumball machine and a hedgehog do well together)

then it began. the dream. his dream. however, instead of getting a dream of Jen the hedgehog, he got something else. much like Mordecai and Rigby did.

in his dream, Benson suddenly found himself in a strange factory. all was red and suddenly he heard someone.

?: ha ha ha ha!

Benson turned around and saw a strange figure wearing a hood. and it grew even worse when tentacles suddenly appeared out of his back.

Benson tried not to b afraid but it was very hard.

?: hello, benny boy. or is it Benson? I honestly don't give a shit! and another thing. you might wanna listen to this. it has something to do with your girlfriend.

Benson knew what he was talking about. he was talking about Jen. although he was still afraid, Benson managed to gain enough courage to say something.

Benson: I swear, if you touch Jen...

?: oooooh. what are you gonna do benny. punch me? I'm gonna take her soon and show her how powerful I really am. and its all thanks to you and the others.

the strange figure lunged at Benson and grabbed him with his tentacles. Benson screamed loudly as the figure laughed evilly

Benson: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Benson woke up screaming. the scream was so loud it could be heard throughout the entire apartment.

Benson breathed slowly but he was really scared of this figure.

**the mysterious figure has made his third strike and nobody is safe from him. will Jen be able to save her friends and stop this figure? found out on the next exciting episode of Jen vs darthon 2. **


	4. Chapter 4

Benson never got any sleep that night along with Mordecai and Rigby. they were all afraid that they would have that one dream. just that one dream would cause them to be scarred for life.

but you wonder who his next victim would be? well we will find out soon enough.

muscle man slept that night, being his ugly, fat self. and although nobody really cared, he was having the dream as well.

muscle man suddenly found himself in a strange factory. it was really creepy. the screams. the smoke. and then suddenly muscle man noticed the strange figure on the catwalk.

?: well if it isn't Mitch Sorenstein. or should I call you muscle man? honestly, you don't deserve that name, Mitch!

muscle man: why don't you say that to my fists, bro!

?: why don't you say that to my tentacles... bro!

long tentacles emerged out of the figures back and knocked muscle man against the wall. then the figure moved his hand and muscle man was sent flying into the ceiling and then he was thrown from wall to wall.

then he started getting sick from this and then the figure finally threw him to the floor

muscle man: oh no br...

the figure elbowed him straight in the gut and then grabbed him with his tentacles.

?: what's the matter, Mitch?! don't have any good jokes about your mommy, mommy man? face it, Mitch. your comedy sucks and you no it!

muscle man: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh hhhhhhh!

muscle man woke up with a loud scream. hfg suddenly woke up and noticed this.

hfg: dude, are you okay?!

muscle man didn't sleep well that night because he to was worried of his figure

_next morning..._

Jen, Mordecai and Rigby talked about the strange figure they had seen. well Jen hasn't dreamed of him yet

suddenly muscle man came in the house. he looked really upset even though nobody really cared

Mordecai: yo, muscle man. what's wrong?

muscle man: its non of your frickin business!

Jen put her breakfast plate in the sink. then muscle man came over to her

muscle man: catch me, Jen

muscle man began falling and Jen moved out of the way to avoid being crushed.

muscle man: why didn't you catch me?

Jen: I just don't want to get rushed by you, fat ass! and if you try that again I'm going to kill you for real

muscle man: ok! just don't hurt me!

**well guys, what do you think. I have been waiting to do this part when I started. I hope you enjoyed and please review**


	5. Chapter 5

Jen began thinking at the table that night. Benson had told her of the dream he had and she had told him that Mordecai, Rigby had the dream too. now the question was who would this figure attack next.

pops walked up to his room, they didn't tell him about the dreams they were having. and pops didn't know the figure's secret. he was about to get the biggest jumpscare in history.

he opened the door and walked in and then suddenly a figure jumps from the ceiling and lands on his head and there's a little squabble between the two and the figure grew annoyed and pulled out these two strange looking needles and got pops in his head

pops suddenly felt dizzy and the figure jumped off of him.

pop: no.. bad show...

and then he fell to the ground. the figure laughed loudly. and then he suddenly disappears.

pops finds himself in the factory that Benson and muscle man went to. and like them he was really afraid.

pops: show yourself! bad show! very bad show!

?: yes, pops! its a very bad show indeed... for you!

the figure grabs pops and throws him against the wall. pops manages to get up but the figure grabs him again and throws him into the ceiling.

pops tries to get up but it heard badly and the figure was enjoying it to much.

pops: please stop this!

?: oh, why? did that hurt? honestly, I enjoy your suffering and once I have the fear, I have something important to do. I have a date with a pink hedgehog. your fear gives me power and power means destruction and destruction satisfies me. you should tell Jen I'm coming for her. not that it really matters. I'm stronger than I have ever been before!

pop: who are you?

I am the warrior of darkness. I am the enemy of good. I am the one who will decide Jens fate! I am evil itself!

the figures hand turns into a claw and he slashes pops in the chest

**is this the end of pops? and who will stop this monster? find out on the next chapter of Jen vs Darthon 2**


	6. Chapter 6

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Benson, Mordecai, Rigby and Jen heard the loud scream coming from pops room. when they got there pops was scratched up and unconscious.

everyone: pops!

_later..._

the whole gang followed the doctors. they were deeply concerned for pops and he could be dead.

Benson got a call from Mr. Maelard( if you don't know that's pops dad)

Maelard: what happened, bean tean!?

Benson: I don't know, sir! we found him all scratched up and we saw nobody

Maelard: I don't believe you! I think you did it! give me one good reason why I shouldn't fire you!?

Benson: because pops wouldn't want you to.

Maelard: hm, good point but I'll talk to him when he's awake and better. goodbye!

Benson sighed. then he noticed Jen with her head on her lap. he walked up to her and sat down next to her.

Benson: what's wrong?

Jen looked at Benson in a serious way.

Jen: my friends are getting hurt somehow in there own dream and I can't do anything to stop him. even with my powers I cant get to him. theres no hope for me to save you

Benson: Jen, don't give up. until pops gets up he will tell us what he saw. you can't give up.

Jen: thanks but I'm gonna go walk outside.

Benson was worried about her. although he knew she could defend herself. he was still deeply concerned.

**ok. its been awhile but I finally managed to get it done but its not over yet. **


	7. Chapter 7

Jen walked around the hospital. she couldn't do it. she didn't want her friends to get hurt and they were and now pops was in a coma. who is this figure that's attacking them through there dreams. she wondered but it may have been impossible for her to save them.

Jen was cut short when suddenly someone grabbed her and pulled her into an alleyway. Jen was really surprised that someone could be this strong.

she managed to pull away and when she turned around she saw a hobo.

Jen: what the...

hobo: hello Jen.

Jen: how do you know me.

Jen knew this answer already. since she was pretty much the most popular girl in the world but this hobo didn't say anything. instead he jumped at her and tried to grab her but Jen jumps over him and summons her scythe.

Jen: I don't have time for this!

hobo: Jen, Jen, Jen. we always have time. and today you will die.

the hobo runs at Jen and kicks her back.

this actually hurt her... but not much.

Jen swings her scythe but the hobo easily avoids it and pulls out a medieval battle axe and swings at Jen, who easily avoids it and tries once again to slash him but the hobo just grabs the scythe and throws it aside. he swings at Jen and slashes her wrist, drawing blood.

Jen ignored the pain and pulled out her emerald but the hobo kicks it aside and slaps Jen back against the ground

Jen: when did a hobo become so strong?

Jen gets up. she was really getting annoyed.

the hobo swings his axe and slashes Jen's shoulder. Jen couldn't ignore the pain. it was just to much even for her.

the hobo tries to hit her head but Jen dodges and pulls out her pocket knife and slashes the hobos wrist but it did no good and the hobo grabs her throat and lifts her off the ground.

hobo: this is to easy. and you beat me before? its hard to remember and I'm gonna enjoy killing you.

Jen managed to manipulate enough power to push the hobo against the wall. he tried to jump at her but Jen blasts him though his chest, killing him instantly.

Jen: finally. seriously, how can a hobo be this strong?

Jen walked over to her emerald and picked it up. she was annoyed by this hobo. like a lot.

suddenly she saw felt something and turned around, but the hobo stabbed her in the neck with special needles. Jen moved away but she suddenly felt tired and fell to the ground.

the hobo began laughing loudly.

**who is this mysterious hobo and how will Jen make it out of her alive? find out on the final chapter of darthon vs Jen 2.**


	8. Chapter 8

The hobo took his axe and prepared to kill Jen But suddenly lights flash in his face. He looked at who it was and a bunch of police cars were there.

officer: this is the police! drop the axe and put your hands against the wall!

hobo: heheheheheh.

The hobo runs at the police but then they start shooting him down. They shot him so hard that he was falling apart. And they were still surprised that he was Actaully standing, even with all those wounds. Nobody could survive this.

suddenly the hobo morphs into something new. A black and orange hedgehog with tentacles coming out of his back. Although they were afraid, the police officers still had there guns and they shot him but it seemed he was effected... But he wasn't!

but he didn't attack and he began to disappear As he laughed evilly.

police officer: where did he go?

police chief: it doesn't matter. Jen is unconcious!

several officers went to Jen.

the police chief suddenly noticed the sleep needles and he picked them up. They were empty.

police chief: we need to get her out of here!

_dream world..._

_Jen: where am I?_

_suddenly a figure appears behind her but she doesn't notice._

_?: boo!_

_jen turns around fast and summons her scythe._

_Jen: who are you and where am I!?_

_?: hehehehehe!_

_Jen: tell me!_

_?: welcome to myyyyyyyyyyyyy home! Otherwise known as the dream world_

_Jen notices something._

_Jen: so it was you! You were torturing my friends! but why..._

_?: (mockingly) but. but. I did as revenge!_

_Jen: but why!? What did I do to you!? Who are you!?_

_?: Jen... You should know By now. I am death itself... Jen... I... Hold on. Spoiler alert! Jen... I am your father!_

_Jen: nooooooooooooo... Wait! What!? My father was a hedgehog. And he would hurt me. He loved me._

_?: Jen... You should know by now. I am the one who will decide your friends fate. I had planned this al. Along. I made your friends fear me. I needed there fear to get strength after out first fight. _

_Jen: I still don't know!_

_the figure pulls off his cloak and reveals himself to be..._

_Darthon: Darthon the hedgehog! Everyone give him a round of a plause_

_Darthon snaps his fingers and suddenly lots of people appear in front of them with popcorn and coke._

_Jen: really? _

_Darthon: I just want people to notice your final hour!_

_Jen: oh, just shut up and put em up!_

_Darthon summons his bone knife and disappears._

_Jen senses him but it was to late. Darthon stabs her in the back but Jen was tougher than she looked._

_she turns around and nearly cuts off darthons head._

_Darthon: so you can still fight. I'll admit you have SOME skill._

_Jen: I have more skill than you!_

_Darthon: in your dreams, child._

**_will Jen beat darthon or will she become a hedgehog ala moe. Hahahahahahaha! Sorry. Bye bye._**


	9. Dream battle

Darthon: now lets play

Darthon attacks Jen and slashes her arm. this was able to hurt her but she quickly recovered and cuts off darthons arm with her scythe.

Darthon: ah! not my arm!

Jen attempts to slash off his other arm but he grabs the blade and it suddenly Burst into flames, surprising Jen.

Jen: how?

Darthon: you should know Jen. This is the dream world. I make the rules. Now lets continue.

Darthon uppercuts Jen, sending her flying into the ceiling. Then he started moving his finger around which takes control of her and sends her flying everywhere. and finally he throws her to the ground.

Jen gets up and spits out blood.

Jen: damn...

Darthon: ahahahaha! Just wait till you meet my boys. Hooky, bloody and claws. And they are very lonely. And I think you'll make a good playmate.

suddenly she hears whispering in the distance.

?: did he say playmate?

?:fine are gonna have so much fun tonight.

?: I wonder if she's edible.

Darthon: that's them. Come out kiddies.

suddenly Jen is tackled to the ground but she quickly gets him off and she grabs a nearby broken pipe.

Darthon: Jen, meet my kids. Hooky, bloody and claws. And I'm sure they are gonna like you.

bloody pulls out a knife and tries to slash Jen but she dodges and kicks him to the ground but hooky appears out of nowhere and him impales her in the back.

Jen yells in pain and punches him in the face. She then removes the hook and knees him in the face and finally elbows him in the chest.

hooky falls to the ground, not moving.

Darthon: well done, Jen. Nobody has ever survived this long against my children. But my boys don't really play nice with there guests.

Hooky gets up and grabs Jen and pins her too the wall. She tries her best to get free but he was to strong.

Hooky pulls out another hook and impales her in the shoulder. She screams loudly as hooky laughs maniacally.

Darthon: this is only the beginning of us having fun.

Jen tries to pull out the hook but hooky was to strong and she just couldn't take the pain.

Finally, what seemed like hours, hooky let go. Jen grasped her wound but suddenly Darthon's tentacles grabbed her and threw her around the room.

Jen: stop! Please just stop!

Darthon: oh, that wouldn't be fun. I'm gonna enjoy every second as I slit your throat.

Jen: no!

Darthon: hm, maybe I'll keep you alive. Yeah. because I'm gonna fuck ya! Hahaha

Jen: no!

Darthon: and then my 3 boys are gonna fuck ya!

Jen: just shut up!

Darthon: and once I'm done... I'm going to cut your tail off as a souvenir. Hahah

Darthon laughed slowly as he threw her to the ground. She was barely breathing.

meanwhile...

Benson: man, Jen has been gone for quite a awhile. I think we should go look for her.

Skips: relax, benson. Remember she's the most powerful being in existence. She can take care of herself.

Benson: yeah, I know but I feel like something is wrong.

Nurse: hey he's awake. Do you wanna talk to him.

all: yes.

they all went into the room and saw pops.

Benson: hey Pops. How are you doing.

Pops: oh well they said I'm going to be in here for 2 months.

Benson: well we all hope you make a full recovery. Now tell us what you saw in your dream.

Pops: the figure was black and orange with tentacles coming out of his back.

Mordecai, Rigby and benson gasp.

All: DARTHON!

all of them went outside and yelled for Jen. But there was no reply.

Mordecai: it was him. He's back for revenge.

Rigby: do you think he wants to kill Jen?

Benson: yes. And I'm sure he's a lot stronger than last time. I don't think we can stop him this time. I hope Jen is okay.

Mordecai: what do you mean we can't stop him this time. Jen can. She's a lot stronger than him. Right? Right?

suddenly a flash of light came through and the 3 noticed 3 familiar hedgehogs.

Shadow: where's Jen?

Mordecai: I don't know. but we have bad news.

Silver: what?

all 3: DARTHON IS BACK!

the 3 hedgehogs gasped in shock.

Sonic: no. It can't be!

Silver: but he's dead. Jen made sure of that.

Mordecai: well he's back and he's after Jen.

Shadow: that faker. I will stop him.

Sonic: face it shadow. We aren't powerful enough to beat him. He's killed us before.

Shadow: but not this time. We have to find her

**alright. That's enough for today. thank you all for reading, especially my lovely girlfriend. Now this story is coming to an end very soon. bye!**


	10. Fighting back

Darthon: now we are really gonna have some fun.

he laughed as his tentacles slowly pulled up her dress.

Jen: no!

Jen manages to free herself and get away from Darthon.

Jen: no way you sex Perv! I'm fighting back!

claws, hooky and bloody giggle, confusing Jen. Darthon sighs.

Darthon: now don't be stupid. I said I'm going to fuck you and then my boys are going to fuck you! I'm a hedgehog of my words and what I say goes.

Darthon moves his hands and Jen is thrown into the wall.

Darthon: fighting back is not smart, child. But I'm just doing what you wanted. I'm fighting you.

Darthon pulls her to him and licks her face. Jen Tries to yell but Darthon covered her mouth. He summoned his bone knife and slashed her arm, drawing blood.

he licks it off and then throws her into the wall.

Darthon: your blood tastes good. I need more.

Jen gets up slowly.

Jen: if you want to get it you gotta take it from me.

Darthon: very well. But instead of me coming to you... You will come to me.

Darthon uses telekinesis to bring her to him and he cuts her other arm And licks the blood.

Jen: you can't do this!

Darthon: oh but I can and I will. And there's nothing you can do.

Jen: if I can't stop you then shadow and the others will.

Darthon: are you talking about mr. So called ultimate lifeform? You gotta be kidding. That weakling couldn't beat a cow on a farm!

the proxies started laughing loudly as Jen grew annoyed.

Jen suddenly blasted Darthon into the wall away from her.

Jen: don't insult my shadow!

Darthon: alright, I'll play with you before I fuck you.

Darthon suddenly disappears and reappears in front of Jen and kicks her into the wall but Jen quickly recovers and rams right into him.

Darthon hits the wall but quickly recovers.

Darthon: is that all you got?

Jen: not quite!

Darthon disappears and appears in front of her and slaps her in the face.

Jen punches I him in the face but he didn't move this time.

Darthon: so I guess this is all you got. Now I'm tired of this. We're going from fighting to fucking.

Darthon throws Jen onto her back and wraps barb wire around her arms and legs.

Jen: stop! You can't do this!

Darthon: you already said that and of course I can.

Jen: noooooo!

_Darthon and the_ proxies laugh loudly as Darthon uses his tentacles to pull up her dress.

**what will happen to Jen? Will she survive or will she be Darthon's sex slave? Find out on the next exciting chapter of JEN VS DARTHON 2 **


	11. SHOWDOWN

Getting** ready for the final showdown. This story is coming close to and end. **

In the police car, the policeman with Jen was talking to his leader.

Policeman: sir, I don't understand. Why are we taking her to the hospital?

?: because the one who stabbed her used special Sleeping medicine and the hospital has the medicine to wake her up.

policeman: yes, sir. Buso something is going wrong with her. She's thrashing and she's bleeding.

Jen continued thrashing until she accidentally punched the policeman in the face, knocking him unconscious.

the car tipped over and fell onto it's back. And it began to burn.

Suddenly shadow, silver, sonic, Mordecai, Rigby and benson teleported in front of it.

Mordecai: HOLY CRAP! SHE'S IN THERE!?

Shadow: yeah, and I have to get her out!

Benson: no wait!

silver: relax. He can handle it.

the 5 waited for 10 seconds until suddenly it blew up. Shadow suddenly appeared with Jen in his arms. She was still thrashing and she was Still bleeding.

_dream world..._

_Darthon began to tire out so he pulled out his tentacles. Jen gasped._

_Jen: finally..._

_Darthon: alright, I feel like this isn't torturing you much so I might as well slash your arms for fun._

_Suddenly Jen pulled her arm free and grabbed Darthon by the throat._

_real world..._

_sonic: guys! She's awake!_

_shadow: what!_

_sonic: and she brought company._

_Jen opened her eyes and she was in the house with her 6 friends. but she then noticed that Darthon was on top of her with his bone knife._

_Darthon: aw, crap!_

_Jen pushes him. She stands up and summons her scythe._

_Jen: it all ends here! _

_Darthon starts laughing, confusing everyone._

_Darthon: why are you all confused? You are the reason that Jen is gonna die to this very night._

_all: what!_

_Jen: I don't think so._

_Darthon: what can you do? I'm far stronger than you now. And it's all thanks to your friends!_

_Jen: how?!_

_Darthon: there fear gave me the power to surpass you. I invaded there dreams to also show them what was coming. I made them afraid of me!_

_Jen: they aren't afraid!_

_Darthon: are you sure?_

_Jen: Oh, just shut up and put em up!_

_Darthon: as you wish._

_Darthon summons his tentacles and tried to hit her but Jen dodges and tries to hit him but Darthon grabs her fast and elbowed, surprising everyone._

_Jen: he was right!_

_Darthon: yes I am and I can do anything you can do better!_

_Jen: this isn't over!_

_Darthon: but it will be over soon. But lets warm it up._

_Darthon raises his hands and suddenly the house is set on fire._

_Benson: oh come on, man!_

_Jen growls and rushes at Darthon and tries to Hit him but Darthon grabs her fist and grabs her by the throat._

_Darthon, using his super strength, throws her out of the house destroying the front of it._

_Benson: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!_

_Jen gets up and sees Darthon walking to her. She grabs him using telekinesis and throws him against the tree but Darthon was unharmed._

_Darthon: impressive. You're still alive._

_Jen growls and creates a golden beam and shoots at Darthon. Darthon deflects it and it is sent flying into the house, destroying it even more!_

_Benson: FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!_

_Jen: sorry._

_Darthon tries to slash her with his knife but Jen easily dodges._

_Jen: you're going to have to do better than that, pervon!_

_Darthon: oh, Jen. I'm holding back all my strength._

_Jen: well I have a surprise for you! I'm holding back too._

_Darthon: shall we get serious?_

_Jen: yes!_

_with that. The two begin running at each other. Out for blood._

_**alright, that's it for this chapter and the next is gonna be the final chapter. thank you all for reading. And remember R&R**_


	12. THE RAGE: DARTHON VS JEN ROUND 2

**This is the final chapter of this story and don't worry. There will be surprise. Now onto the fight!**

**Jen: and I'm gonna kick his ass!**

**Darthon: I don't think so, kid. BRING IT! **

**Me: just settle this in the story. **

* * *

Darthon and Jen ran at each and slammed there fist together, destroying most of the park.

Benson: CAN I JUST GET A VACATION?!

Jen: ( man, he's stronger than last time. But I won't give up. )

Jen uses telekinesis to push him back but it hardly did anything.

Darthon: you call that a push? This... IS A PUSH!

Darthon pushes her using his power, sending her flying into a tree. However Jen gets up and summons her scythe.

However Darthon didn't pull out his bone knife. He just chuckled.

Darthon: there are some things you don't know about me. I've kept lots of surprises from you.

Darthon threw his bone aside. He smiled and suddenly his arm changed into a double sided blade, surprising everyone especially Jen.

Darthon: now shall we get back to business?

Jen: well...

Darthon: THAT'S A YES!

Darthon suddenly appeared in front of her and slashed her arm, causing her to drop her scythe and gasp her arm. Darthon elbowed her in the ribs and grabbed her by the neck.

Darthon: now it ends here!

?: stop!

Darthon turns around and sees Shadow, sonic, silver, Benson Mordecai and Rigby.

Darthon: so you want to play with us. Alright, but who shall I pick as my playmate.

Darthon looked at Shadow and pointed his blade at him.

Darthon: you know. You remind me of myself. And I don't like people who look like me. So you'll go first.

Darthon suddenly teleported behind him and slammed the blade into his abdomen. Shadow gasped in shock and pain.

Jen: SHADOW!

Darthon turned to her and smiled. Oh the pain is just beginning.

Darthon snapped his fingers and his 3 proxies suddenly appeared.

Jen: no! Please don't!

Darthon: and by the way these 3 are almost as powerful as me. And we all know none of you can keep up with me.

at super sonic speed, Darthon kicked Shadow in the face, sending him flying into a tree, knocking him out.

the proxies attacked. Sonic and Silver held there own against them but Mordecai, Rigby and Benson were overpowered by them. Is it the end of our heroes?

?: hey!

everyone turned over to see Shadow the not so ultimate lifeform stand up.

Jen: shadow...

Shadow limped slowly to them.

Shadow: you think just because you are like me, i'm your my equal. Well I have a surprise for you... Faker! I am the ultimate lifeform. I promised Maria I would protect this planet!

Darthon: shadow. Shadow. Shadow. You call yourself the ultimate lifeform when you're nothing close to that. I am the true ultimate lifeform, created to turn this planet into a playground. I'm turning this world into a hell zone. I AM GOD!

Darthon snapped his fingers And suddenly Shadow is thrown into the remains of the house. And finally, Darthon blows up the house, killing shadow instantly.

Jen: SHADOW! ( I have to keep control. Don't let my rage get the best of me again )

Darthon laughed loudly and smiled evilly at Jen.

Darthon: there is more pain to come. I'll kill your friends and have you watch as I slit there throats.

Jen growled and ran at Darthon, only to get swatted to the ground again.

Mordecai and Rigby: JEN!

Mordecai and Rigby managed to stand up and run over to Darthon.

They jumped on Darthon and tried to hold him down but Darthon easily broke free and punched them in the gut, sending them flying into a tree.

Darthon: pathetic weaklings.

Jen: NO!

the rage was finally unleashed. Jen transforms into her dark form. Her pupils disappear instantly.

Jen slammed her fist into Darthon. She rapidly punched him in the face and finally threw him into the air.

Jen: chaooos blast!

The attack hits Darthon and completely destroys him.

the proxies were completely shocked.

Jen turned instantly to them in pure rage.

Jen: GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I DESTROY YOU!

The proxies disappeared instantly.

Jen returned to her normal form and ran over to Mordecai and Rigby. she began healing them using her powers.

they both got up instantly. Both coughing a little bit of blood.

Rigby: what happened?

Jen: it's nothing to worry about.

?: Jen...

everyone turned to see shadow the not so ultimate lifeform still alive.

Jen ran over to him and began healing him.

Shadow: what happened.

Jen: Darthon Did this. But I destroyed him.

Shadow: hmph. I could have handled him.

Sonic: didn't seem like it, shaddie.

Shadow: shut up, faker.

_**meanwhile...**_

_hooky: he'sssss gone. The massssssster is gone! _

_Bloody: don't worry. We'll get our revenge on that Girl. _

_Claws: perhaps we can bring him back to life. All we want us a little payback. After all, he is the destroyer of worlds. He made us what we are today _

All: hahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!

**all right. I'm finally finished with this. It's the third month anniversary of me and my girlfriend. I hope you like this story and there might be a third installment of the series. bye **


End file.
